Os Axem Rangers Voltam
by FireKai
Summary: Enquanto discutem as novidades que terão num novo Mario Kart, a Peach e os seus amigos não se apercebem de que alguns inimigos se aproximam. Os Axem Rangers voltam, dispostos a vingarse do Mario e da Peach. Fic de Rpg. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: Antes de mais, tenho de dizer que as personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic tem partes de Rpg, por isso se não gostam de Rpg é melhor nem lerem a fic. Quanto aos outros, espero que gostem da fic!**

**Esta fic está escrita nos mesmos moldes da fic "Peach contra o Rei Goomba" e "Luta Contra os Koopas, mas não é uma sequela dessas fics, embora pudesse perfeitamente ser, pois encaixam.**

**Os Axem Rangers Voltam**

Era um dia calmo no Reino Cogumelo. A Princesa Peach, o Mario, o Luigi, a Princesa Daisy, o Wario, o Yoshi e o Waluigi estavam todos reunidos no Castelo da Peach, a discutirem novas regras, pistas e tudo o que tivesse a ver com o próximo evento de karts, que se iria realizar daí a um mês.

"Não percebo porque é que não posso deixar o meu carro na potência máxima para a corrida." disse o Wario, zangado.

"Porque o teu carro é demasiado rápido para a corrida. Já na última corrida de karts, tivemos de o fazer mais lento e agora vai ser a mesma coisa." disse a Peach. "Se não o pusermos mais lento, ele não entra na corrida!"

"Bolas, que chatice." resmungou o Wario.

"Então, que novas pistas vamos ter?" perguntou a Daisy. "Temos de decidir."

"Eu falei com o professor E. Gadd e ele disse que a mansão assombrada voltou a aparecer." disse o Luigi, tremendo. "Ele disse que podíamos usá-la como pista para a corrida."

"Óptima ideia." disse a Peach, sorrindo. "Waluigi, tens alguma ideia?"

"Claro, eu tenho imensas ideias." disse ele, com ar presunçoso. "Bom, lembram-se daquela ilha que era minha no Mario Party 3? Pois bem, podemos usá-la como pista."

"Hum, concordo." disse a Peach.

"E além disso, podemos voltar a usar o meu estádio, do outro Mario Kart."

"Acho que isso se torna muito repetitivo." disse o Mario.

"Repetitivo é tu andares sempre a salvar a Peach, que é raptada pelo Bowser." disse o Waluigi, zangado.

"Ao menos eu salvo alguém!" gritou-lhe o Mario.

"Parem com isso, rapazes." pediu a Daisy.

Nesse momento, tudo começou a tremer violentamente.

"Ah! Terramoto!" gritou o Luigi, entrando em pânico.

Mas tão subitamente como tinha começado, o terramoto parou.

"Isto foi muito estranho." disse a Peach.

Nesse momento, o Toadsworth entrou de rompante na sala onde eles estavam.

"Princesa! Uma enorme nave… ou avião… ou lá o que seja, pousou mesmo em frente ao castelo!" disse ele, preocupado.

"Uma nave?" perguntou a Peach, confusa.

"Vamos lá ver isso!" gritou o Wario.

O grupo saiu rapidamente do castelo e ao saírem, viram uma enorme nave pousada nos jardins do castelo.

"Que coisa estranha." disse o Luigi.

"Eu… tenho a impressão de que já vi esta nave em algum lado…" disse o Mario.

"Deixem estar que eu vou lá e destruo a nave se for preciso!" disse o Wario, dando um passo em frente.

Nesse momento, um grande raio branco apareceu de um laser que havia na nave. O raio acertou em cheio no Wario, que com o impacto saltou no ar, caiu em cima do Luigi e ambos desmaiaram.

"Wario! Luigi!" gritaram os outros.

"Sua nave maldita! Atacaste o meu irmão, mas agora vais ver!" gritou o Waluigi e tirou um Bob-omb do bolso. "Toma lá!"

O Waluigi lançou o Bom-omb contra a nave e no momento seguinte deu-se uma enorme explosão e pedaços da nave voaram para todos os lados. No meio da poeira, cinco figuras ergueram-se.

"Bolas, fiquei toda chamuscada!" ouviu-se uma voz feminina dizer.

"Culpa destas pestes." disse o líder do grupo. "Vamos acabar com eles de vez!"

Quando a poeira baixou, o Mario e a Peach soltaram exclamações.

"Os Axem Rangers!" disseram os dois em conjunto.

As cinco figuras eram os Axem Rangers, cinco inimigos que tinham trabalhado para o vilão Smithy e que o Mario e a Peach tinham derrotado há muito tempo (em Super Mario Rpg). Cada Axem Ranger tinha uma cor.

O líder era o Axem Red, a única rapariga do grupo era a Axem Pink, o mais gordo do grupo era o Axem Yellow, o mais magro do grupo era o Axem Green e por fim havia o Axem Black que tinha uns óculos escuros.

"Parece que se lembram de nós." disse o Axem Green.

"Como é que vocês voltaram? Nós acabámos com vocês." disse o Mario.

"Vocês venceram-nos, mas não nos destruíram completamente. Através de cirurgias metálicas, conseguimos voltar e desta vez vocês vão morrer!" gritou o Axem Red.

"Quem são estes?" perguntou a Daisy.

"São uns inimigos que eu e o Mario vencemos no passado, mas agora voltaram." explicou a Peach.

"Yoshi!" disse o Yoshi.

"O que é que ele disse?" perguntou o Waluigi, virando-se para o Mario.

"Diz que eles são feios." explicou o Mario.

"Feios? Eu sou linda!" gritou a Axem Pink, furiosa.

"Vamos mas é acabar com eles!" gritou o Axem Yellow.

"Eles destruíram a nossa nave… outra vez." disse o Axem Green. "Merecem um castigo."

"Um grande castigo." disse o Axem Black.

"Eu não mereço castigo nenhum!" gritou a Daisy. "Não vão ser uns estranhos quaisqueres que me vão castigar! Vocês é que são os maus! Nem vos conheço!"

"Esta não nos conhece." disse o Axem Red. "Eu sou o Axem Red, o líder dos poderosos e impiedosos Axem Rangers!"

"Eu sou o Axem Yellow e sou muito forte!"

"Eu sou o Axem Black e tenho muito estilo!"

"Eu sou a Axem Pink, a mais linda do grupo!"

"E eu sou o Axem Green e sou óptimo a usar magia atacante!"

"Bom, querem luta? Pois vão tê-la!" gritou o Mario. "O Luigi está desmaiado por vossa causa."

"E o Wario também." disse o Waluigi.

"Toadsworth, volta para dentro do castelo, chama o Toad e a Toadette e levem daqui o Luigi e o Wario. Depois, refugiem-se no castelo." ordenou a Peach.

O Toadsworth acenou afirmativamente, correu para o castelo e pouco depois veio acompanhado pelo Toad e pela Toadette.

"Vamos começar a batalha!" gritou o Axem Red, no preciso momento em que as portas do castelo se fechavam, depois do Luigi e do Wario terem sido arrastados para lá, para estarem em segurança.

**Estatísticas e Ataques:**

**Peach -** _**Hp**_: 50, _**Fp**_: 30, _**At:**_ 3, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Murro -** Destrói 3 Hp a um inimigo  
**Guarda-Chuva -** _**2 Fp**_ - Protege-te por um turno  
**Bomba da Princesa -** _**5 Fp**_ – A Peach lança uma bomba mágica e destrói 10 Hp a um inimigo (Ignora Defesa)

**Mario **– _**Hp:**_ 70, _**Fp:**_ 20, _**At:**_ 4, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Pontapé **– Destrói 4 Hp a um inimigo  
**Super Salto - **_**3 Fp**_ – Salta em cima de um inimigo e destrói 6 Hp  
**Bola de Fogo – **_**7 Fp**_ – O Mario usa a sua bola de fogo e destrói 6 Hp a todos os inimigos (Ignora Defesa)

**Daisy **– _**Hp:**_ 60, _**Fp:**_ 20, _**At:**_ 5, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Super Murro **– Destrói 5 Hp a um inimigo  
**Flores Curativas** – _**2 Fp**_ – Cura 3 Hp a todos os aliados  
**Onda Floral **– _**6 Fp**_ – A Daisy usa o seu ataque de flores e destrói 12 Hp a um inimigo (Ignora Defesa)

**Yoshi **– _**Hp:**_ 60, _**Fp:**_ 25, _**At:**_ 3, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Murro **– Destrói 3 Hp a um inimigo  
**Engolir e Cuspir - **_**5 Fp**_ – Engole e cospe um inimigo, destruindo-lhe 7 Hp (Ignora Defesa)  
**Chuva de Ovos – **_**8 Fp**_ – Uma chuva de ovos ataca todos os inimigos e destrói-lhes 8 Hp (Ignora Defesa)

**Waluigi **– _**Hp:**_ 55, _**Fp:**_ 35, _**At:**_ 4, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Pontapé **– Destrói 4 Hp a um inimigo  
**Grito do Waluigi – **_**4 Fp**_ – O Waluigi dá um grito muito alto, ferindo os ouvidos de de um inimigo e tirando-lhe 7 Hp (Ignora Defesa)

**Bob-omb – **_**8 Fp**_ – O Waluigi lança um Bob-omb contra todos os inimigos e destrói-lhes 7 Hp a todos (Ignora Defesa)

**Axem Red **– _**Hp:**_ 100, _**Fp:**_ 35, _**At:**_ 4, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Machadada Forte **– Destrói 4 Hp a um inimigo  
**Chama Vermelha – 3**_** Fp**_ – Uma chama vermelha vai contra um inimigo e destrói-lhe 5 Hp  
**Raio Vermelho – **_**8 Fp**_ – O Axem Red lança um raio vermelho contra todos os inimigos e destrói-lhes 7 Hp a todos.

**Axem Pink **– _**Hp:**_ 70, _**Fp:**_ 50, _**At:**_ 2, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Machadada Fraca **– Destrói 2 Hp a um inimigo  
**Beijo de Cura – **_**4 Fp**_ – Cura 3 Hp a um aliado  
**Cura Cor-de-rosa – **_**7 Fp**_ – Cura 6 Hp a todos os aliados

**Axem Black **– _**Hp:**_ 95, _**Fp:**_ 35, _**At:**_ 4, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Machadada Forte **– Destrói 4 Hp a um inimigo  
**Óculos Escuros – **_**4 Fp**_ – Durante um turno, os inimigos não conseguem acertar no Axem Black  
**Onda Negra – **_**6 Fp**_ – O Axem Black lança uma onda negra, que destrói 6 Hp a todos os inimigos

**Axem Yellow **– _**Hp:**_ 135, _**Fp:**_ 25, _**At:**_ 3, _**Def:**_ 1  
_Ataques:  
_**Machada **– Destrói 3 Hp a um inimigo  
**Electrizar – **_**3 Fp**_ – Uma onda eléctrica acerta num inimigo e paralisa-o por um turno.  
**Trovão Amarelo – **_**15 Fp**_ – Um trovão acerta em todos os inimigos, destrói-lhes 7 Hp a todos e paralisa-os por um turno. Caso o ataque seja usado, a defesa do Axem Yellow desce, permanentemente, para 0.

**Axem Green **– _**Hp:**_ 85, _**Fp:**_ 40, _**At:**_ 3, _**Def:**_ 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Machadada **– Destrói 3 Hp a um inimigo  
**Estrelas Brilhantes – **_**5 Fp**_ – Várias estrelas atacam todos os inimigos e destroem-lhes 4 Hp  
**Meteoro Verde – **_**8 Fp**_ – Um meteoro acerta em todos os inimigos, destruindo-lhes 6 Hp a todos

!Começa a Batalha!

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Murro contra o Axem Green e tira-lhe 3 Hp.

O Mario usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Red.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro contra o Axem Black e tira-lhe 5 Hp.

O Yoshi usa Engolir e Cuspir e tira 7 Hp ao Axem Green.

O Waluigi usa o Pontapé contra o Axem Red e tira-lhe 4 Hp.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Mario.

A Axem Pink usa o Beijo de Cura e cura 3 Hp ao Axem Red.

O Axem Black usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Waluigi.

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp ao Mario.

O Axem Green usa as Estrelas Brilhantes tirando 4 Hp a todos os heróis.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 46, Fp: 30

**Mario** - Hp: 59, Fp: 20

**Daisy** - Hp: 56, Fp: 20

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 56, Fp: 20

**Waluigi – **Hp: 47, Fp: 35

**Axem Red **– Hp: 95, Fp: 35

**Axem Pink **– Hp: 70, Fp: 46

**Axem Black **– Hp: 90, Fp: 35

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 135, Fp: 25

**Axem Green – **Hp: 75, Fp: 35

**Entre os turnos:**

"Bolas, eles são fortes." queixou-se a Daisy.

"Yoshi!" gritou o Yoshi.

"O que é que ele disse?" perguntou a Peach.

"Ele disse que devíamos atacar todos o mesmo Axem Ranger para o eliminar logo." traduziu o Mario.

"Sim, óptima ideia!" concordou a Peach.

"Ataquemos a Axem Pink." sugeriu a Daisy. "É a mais fraca e pode curar os outros."

"Não. Ataquemos antes o líder!" sugeriu o Waluigi.

"Calma. Acho melhor atacarmos o Axem Green. Ele tem magias poderosas que acertam em todos nós." disse a Peach.

"Sim, é verdade Peach." disse o Mario. "Vamos atacar o Axem Green!"

**Turno 2**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Murro contra o Axem Green e tira-lhe 3 Hp.

O Mario usa a Bola de Fogo e tira 6 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro contra o Axem Green e tira-lhe 5 Hp.

O Yoshi usa a Chuva de Ovos e tira 8 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

O Waluigi usa o Grito do Waluigi contra o Axem Green e tira-lhe 7 Hp.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Mario.

A Axem Pink usa o Beijo de Cura e cura 3 Hp ao Axem Red.

O Axem Black usa a Onda Negra e tira 6 Hp a todos os heróis.

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp ao Mario.

O Axem Green usa as Estrelas Brilhantes tirando 4 Hp a todos os heróis.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 36, Fp: 30

**Mario** - Hp: 42, Fp: 13

**Daisy** - Hp: 46, Fp: 20

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 46, Fp: 12

**Waluigi – **Hp: 37, Fp: 35

**Axem Red **– Hp: 84, Fp: 31

**Axem Pink **– Hp: 56, Fp: 46

**Axem Black **– Hp: 76, Fp: 29

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 121, Fp: 25

**Axem Green – **Hp: 46, Fp: 30

**Entre os turnos:**

"Pessoal, eles estão a querer acabar comigo." queixou-se o Axem Green.

"Eles atacam sempre o mais fraco." disse o Axem Black.

"Eu não sou o mais fraco!" gritou o Axem Green, furioso.

"Não briguem, rapazes" pediu a Axem Pink.

"Vamos mas é tentar proteger o Axem Green e atacar os nossos inimigos também." disse o Axem Red.

**Turno 3**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra o Axem Green e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario usa a Bola de Fogo e tira 6 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

A Daisy usa a Onda Floral contra o Axem Green e tira-lhe 12 Hp.

O Yoshi usa a Chuva de Ovos e tira 8 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

O Waluigi usa o Bob-omb tira 7 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa a Chama Vermelha e tira 5 Hp ao Mario.

A Axem Pink usa o Beijo de Cura e cura 3 Hp ao Axem Green.

O Axem Black usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Yoshi.

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp à Daisy.

O Axem Green usa as Estrelas Brilhantes tirando 4 Hp a todos os heróis.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 32, Fp: 25

**Mario** - Hp: 33, Fp: 6

**Daisy** - Hp: 39, Fp: 14

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 38, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 33, Fp: 27

**Axem Red **– Hp: 63, Fp: 26

**Axem Pink **– Hp: 35, Fp: 42

**Axem Black **– Hp: 55, Fp: 29

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 100, Fp: 25

**Axem Green – **Hp: 6, Fp: 25

**Entre os turnos:**

"Já quase que acabámos com um deles." disse o Waluigi.

"Vá, mais um pouco e conseguimos vencer." disse o Mario.

"Estou a ficar cansada." disse a Peach.

"Yoshi!"

"Ele também está cansado." traduziu o Mario.

"Então, vamos acabar com isto depressa!" disse a Daisy, energeticamente.

**Turno 4**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra o Axem Black e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario usa o Super Salto e tira 6 Hp ao Axem Green.

A Daisy usa a Onda Floral contra o Axem Black e tira-lhe 12 Hp.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Black.

O Waluigi usa o Bob-omb tira 7 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

**O Axem Green é eliminado!**

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Mario.

A Axem Pink usa o Beijo de Cura e cura 3 Hp a ela própria.

O Axem Black usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Yoshi.

O Axem Yellow usa Electrizar e paralisa a Daisy por um turno.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 32, Fp: 25

**Mario** - Hp: 29, Fp: 3

**Daisy** - Hp: 39, Fp: 8

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 34, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 33, Fp: 19

**Axem Red **– Hp: 55, Fp: 26

**Axem Pink **– Hp: 30, Fp: 39

**Axem Black **– Hp: 23, Fp: 29

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 93, Fp: 22

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Oh, o Axem Green desmaiou." disse o Axem Yellow.

"Culpa da Axem Pink! Porque é que não usaste a tua cura mais poderosa?" perguntou o Axem Black, zangado.

"Ora, estava a poupar a minha magia." disse ela. "Mas agora vou usar a minha magia mais forte."

"Espero que sim." disse o Axem Ranger. "Temos de vencê-los!"

"Certo." disse a Axem Pink.

**Turno 5**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra o Axem Black e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario usa o Super Salto e tira 6 Hp ao Axem Black.

A Daisy está paralisada por causa do Electrizar.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Red.

O Waluigi usa o Bob-omb tira 7 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

**O Axem Black é eliminado!**

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa a Machada Forte e tira 4 Hp ao Mario.

A Axem Pink usa a Cura Cor-de-rosa e cura 6 Hp a todos os Axem Rangers.

O Axem Yellow usa a Machada e tira 3 Hp ao Waluigi.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 32, Fp: 20

**Mario** - Hp: 25, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 39, Fp: 8

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 34, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 30, Fp: 11

**Axem Red **– Hp: 51, Fp: 26

**Axem Pink **– Hp: 29, Fp: 39

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 92, Fp: 22

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Perdemos o Axem Black!" gritou a Axem Pink.

"Bolas, agora estou furioso!" disse o Axem Red.

"Vamos… matá-los!" disse o Axem Yellow.

"Nem pensem!" gritou o Mario.

"Nós é que vamos acabar com vocês!" gritou o Waluigi.

"Pois. Vocês vão aprender uma lição!" gritou a Daisy.

**Turno 6**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra a Axem Pink e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp à Axem Pink.

A Daisy usa a Onda Floral e tira 12 Hp à Axem Pink.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp à Axem Pink.

O Waluigi usa o Grito do Waluigi e tira 7 Hp ao Axem Red.

**A Axem Pink é eliminada!**

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa o Raio Vermelho e tira 7 Hp a todos os heróis.

O Axem Yellow usa a Machada e tira 3 Hp ao Waluigi.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 25, Fp: 15

**Mario** - Hp: 18, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 32, Fp: 2

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 27, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 20, Fp: 7

**Axem Red **– Hp: 44, Fp: 18

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 92, Fp: 22

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Aha, já só restam dois." disse o Waluigi, rindo-se. "Está a ser fácil."

"Bom, quando eu, a Peach e o Bowser lutámos contra eles, éramos só três e vencemos na mesma." disse o Mario.

"Rapazes, prestem atenção na batalha." disse a Peach.

"Está bem." disse o Waluigi. "Mas vamos vencer na mesma."

"Não subestimem os adversários." aconselhou a Daisy.

**Turno 7**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra o Axem Red e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Red.

A Daisy usa as Flores Curativas e cura 3 Hp a todos os heróis.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Red.

O Waluigi usa o Grito do Waluigi e tira 7 Hp ao Axem Red.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Red usa a Machadada Forte e tira 4 Hp à Daisy.

O Axem Yellow usa Electrizar e paralisa o Mario por um turno.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 28, Fp: 10

**Mario** - Hp: 21, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 31, Fp: 0

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 30, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 23, Fp: 3

**Axem Red **– Hp: 20, Fp: 18

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 92, Fp: 19

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Bolas, Axem Yellow, tens de usar o teu ataque mais forte!" gritou o Axem Red.

"Está bem." disse o Axem Yellow.

"Vocês vão perder na mesma!" gritou o Waluigi.

"Aquele feioso está a enervar-me!" gritou o Axem Red.

"A mim também." disse o Axem Yellow.

**Turno 8**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra o Axem Red e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario está paralisado devido ao Electrizar.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro e tira 5 Hp ao Axem Red.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Red.

O Waluigi usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Red.

**O Axem Red é eliminado!**

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Yellow usa o Trovão Amarelo, tira 7 Hp a todos os heróis e paralisa-os por um turno. A defesa do Axem Yellow desce para 0.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 21, Fp: 5

**Mario** - Hp: 14, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 24, Fp: 0

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 23, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 16, Fp: 3

**Axem Red **– Perdeu!

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 92, Fp: 4

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Só falta o gordo." disse a Daisy.

"Vá, toca a atacar com força!" gritou o Waluigi.

"Waluigi, neste turno, estamos paralisados." lembrou a Peach.

"Ora bolas." disse o Waluigi, desanimado.

"Vocês não me podem vencer!" disse o Axem Yellow. "Hei-de vingar a derrota dos meus companheiros."

**Turno 9**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

Todos estão paralisados.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp ao Mario.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 21, Fp: 5

**Mario** - Hp: 11, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 24, Fp: 0

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 23, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 16, Fp: 3

**Axem Red **– Perdeu!

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 92, Fp: 4

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Vá, agora já podemos atacar." disse o Mario.

"Yoshi!"

"Ele diz que é para aproveitarmos porque a defesa do Axem Yellow desceu para 0." traduziu o Mario.

"Vamos a isso!" gritou a Daisy.

"Bolas… agora já me podem atacar." disse o Axem Yellow, receoso.

**Turno 10**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa Bomba da Princesa contra o Axem Yellow e tira-lhe 10 Hp.

O Mario usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro e tira 5 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Waluigi usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp ao Mario.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 21, Fp: 0

**Mario** - Hp: 8, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 24, Fp: 0

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 23, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 16, Fp: 3

**Axem Red **– Perdeu!

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 66, Fp: 4

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Que chatice!" disse a Peach, aborrecida. "Morre de uma vez!"

"Nem penses!" gritou o Axem Yellow.

"Ele é de lata Peach, não morre." disse o Mario.

"Tu percebeste a ideia." disse a Peach.

"Então, vamos mandar este amarelinho para a sucata." disse o Waluigi.

**Turno 11**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Mario usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro e tira 5 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Waluigi usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp ao Mario.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 21, Fp: 0

**Mario** - Hp: 5, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 24, Fp: 0

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 23, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 16, Fp: 3

**Axem Red **– Perdeu!

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 47, Fp: 4

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Ele é forte." queixou-se a Daisy.

"Vá, ele está quase a perder." disse o Mario.

"E tu também Mario." disse a Peach, preocupada. "Ele quer mesmo acabar contigo de vez."

"Não vai conseguir." disse o Mario, confiante.

**Turno 12**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Mario usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro e tira 5 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Yoshi usa o Murro e tira 3 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

O Waluigi usa o Pontapé e tira 4 Hp ao Axem Yellow.

**Turno dos Axem Rangers!**

O Axem Yellow usa a Machadada e tira 3 Hp ao Mario.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 21, Fp: 0

**Mario** - Hp: 2, Fp: 0

**Daisy** - Hp: 24, Fp: 0

**Yoshi** **–** Hp: 23, Fp: 4

**Waluigi – **Hp: 16, Fp: 3

**Axem Red **– Perdeu!

**Axem Pink **– Perdeu!

**Axem Black **– Perdeu!

**Axem Yellow **– Hp: 28, Fp: 4

**Axem Green – **Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Aha! Estás quase a perder!" gritou o Waluigi ao Axem Yellow.

"Yoshi!"

"Ele diz que o Axem Yellow já era." traduziu o Mario.

"Um contra cinco." disse a Peach. "Ele não tem hipóteses."

O Axem Yellow ouvia tudo.

"Eu… eu estou a perder." disse o Axem Yellow. "Vou mas é fugir daqui!"

!Fim da Batalha!

O Axem Yellow desatou a fugir dali para fora, enquanto os nossos heróis ficavam a olhar para ele.

"Cobarde." disse a Daisy.

"Então e estes? O que fazemos com eles?" perguntou o Waluigi, olhando para os outros quatro Axem Rangers que estavam caídos no chão.

"Eles são andróides ou robôs." disse a Peach. "Talvez o professor E. Gadd goste de os analisar."

"Sim, ele gosta de máquinas, também deve gostar de robôs, andróides, ciborgues e coisas assim." disse o Mario.

"Yoshi!"

"Ele disse que temos de ver como estão o Wario e Luigi." traduziu o Mario. "Bom, vamos lá ter com eles."

Os nossos heróis foram ter com o Wario e o Luigi e viram que eles estavam bem. Depois, todos juntos, levaram os quatro Axem Rangers para o laboratório do professor E. Gadd, onde ele decidiu analisá-los. Mas o Axem Yellow, continuava à solta…

**E chegámos ao fim da fic. O que acharam? Fiz os Axem Rangers aparecerem novamente, porque foram dos meus vilões favoritos no universo do Super Mario e são engraçados.**


End file.
